


Getting Back With Her Ex {Verstappen}

by PrettyVettel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Formula One, Getting Back Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyVettel/pseuds/PrettyVettel
Summary: Isabella Oxford used to date Max Verstappen but they broke up after RedBull and her father told them to break up and she is trying to get back with Max behind her parents and RedBull back and she see Max talking to Daniel and she wrap her arms around him knowing that the two were perfect together and she wants him back in her life like he wants her back in his life.
Relationships: Max Verstappen/Original Female Character(s), ex boyfriend/ex girlfriend





	1. Break up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, this is my first time doing a F1 story on here. I hope you guys like this book.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella father and Christian Horner wants Isabella and Max to break up because they think that Isabella is a distraction to Max which she hasn’t make Max to lose focus on a race.

Isabella was in Max motorhome after the qualifying as they was on his bed just talking about the race which was tomorrow as he laid on his right side facing her knowing he was in love with her beauty and she was in love with his soft blue eyes and she was thinking about her relationship with Max yet they heard Christian knocked on the door which she got up open the door.

"You do realise you can't be here during the race." Christian said to her as she nodded at him.

"I was actually go to my motorhome and wait there like I suppose to do when Max has a race so I won't distract him." Isabella said to him who nodded at her before walking out of Max room and she got off the bed which Max wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry about him you can stay here whenever you feel like it.” Max said to her as she giggles at him before they shared a kiss before they heard Daniel voice. 

“You do realise her father is coming to the motorhome.” Daniel said to them as they finished kissing before she pulled away from Max as he sat on the bed while Isabella was on her phone looking through her pictures of her and Max as Daniel let her dad walked in.

”Isabella get out of here and go to your motorhome.” Her father snapped at Isabella who looked at him before she walked out of Max motorhome. 

* * *

After the race which Max won the race and Isabella wanted to see Max but she saw Christian and her dad who went up to her.

”Sweetheart they need Max to focused for the next race and we think that you and Max should break up.” Her father said to her as she looked at them like are they for real before she walked away from them and she saw Max there and she was upset to break up with Max but she saw him there with Pierre and he saw her.

”What happened?” Max asked her as she looked at him softly.   
  
“They want me to break up with you because they want you to be focused for the next race Max I don’t want to break up with you I love you more than anything.” Isabella said to him as he looked at her softly. 

“If that’s what they want then fine but you will always be my favourite girl in the world and I promise that I will be there for you and you will be there for me." Max said to her as they shared one last kiss before they break up and pulled away one last time as she watched Max walked away from her and Pierre looked at Isabella who was broken and he gave her a hug which she hugged him back.

"Thank you Pierre I'm already missing Max." Isabella whispered as they went from there and her father was in the back smiled like he got his daughter away from Max and she went to hang out with Daniel as she saw Max in the corner of her eye laughing with Daniel which they saw her as she looked away from them knowing that she was lost without Max as she was planning on getting back with Max without her father and Christian knowing as she smiles softly yet Daniel went over to her and whispered.

”If you’re trying to plan to get back with Max make sure you’re not smiling in front of your dad.” Daniel whispered as she frown at him.

”Actually I wasn’t I was actually smiling at the thought of my parents that’s all Daniel.” Isabella said to him before she got up and walked away from him and he went after her causing Max to followed them and she saw Max but she couldn’t go up to him. 

* * *

Next day 

Isabella was in the kitchen of her house yet her dad stays over incase Max comes over and she was thinking about Max as she was singing in the kitchen as she heard her dad voice.   
  
“Nice singing voice should be a singer.” Her dad said to her as she looked at him.

”You wouldn’t approve it if I did.” Isabella said as he shook his head and he went to the fridge as he saw a cupcake with Max name on it. 

“Why do you have a cupcake with Max name on it?” Her dad asked her as she looked at him. 

“I was about to give it to him before we broke up.” Isabella said to him as he looked at her before he grabs it and throw it in the bin.   
  


“He’s nothing to you move on from him.” Her dad said to her as he went from her wishing she brought Max over to her house but she saw her dad.   
  


“Don’t invited Max I won’t be back til nine o’clock.” Her dad said to her as she nodded at him which he went to work and she sighed softly and she heard her phone rang which was Max who she picked up.

”Can I come over? I just need to see your face.” Max asked her as she went to the garden seeing him there.

“I see you Max you can’t stay for long.” Isabella said as he went up to the door as she open it for him and they shared a kiss before she pulled away from him and he kisses her neck knowing she was missing him.

”Max I missed you so much.” Isabella whispered as he looked at her and she kiss his lips as he kisses her back knowing she doesn’t care what her dad says about her.

* * *

A week later,

Isabella was in the RedBull Paddock and she saw Christian Horner as she got him the gift that she was giving to the team and he looked at her.

”What are you doing here?” Christian asked her as she gives him the gift which was the day that Sebastian Vettel won his first trophy for RedBull and he looked at her.

”No need to thanked me he really deserved it after missing out the title in 2009.” Isabella said to him as he looked at her.

”You’re amazing I’m sorry if we were harsh on you about the break up with Max.” Christian said to her before she heard her father voice.

”Bella what are you doing here?” Her dad asked her as she showed him the gift she done for Christian.

”Sweetheart this is amazing you have amazing talent.” Her dad said which she hugs her dad who hugs her back before she went from them as she screamed in shocked seeing Sebastian and Lewis there laughing at her.

”Oh my gosh how childish can you both be." Isabella walked away from them as Sebastian noticed that Isabella was wearing a RedBull hoodie but it was Max hoodie she was wearing and she went to her motorhome seeing Max there but he locked the door and she closed the blinds and they made out wondering if she wants to get back with Max yet she heard voices coming towards her motorhome.

”Max baby where are you?” Voice said as Isabella looked at Max who was confused.

”Who is she? Is she your new girlfriend?” Isabella asked him as he looked at her.

”No I don’t want her I want you back you’re the best thing I ever had and I will do anything in my power to get back with you I don’t care what your dad does to me I can get my dad involved I love you and I always have done.” Max said to her as she wipe a tear from her cheek.   
  


“I love you too Max my super Max.” Isabella whispered as they shared kissed but she pulled away from him and she unlocked the door as Max sat on the sofa reading a book as she saw her.

“Who are you and why are you doing here?” Isabella asked her as she looked at Isabella.

”I’m Max new girlfriend and I’m here to take him away from you because you’re a fat ugly whore who should get jumped and get her neck snapped.” She said to Isabella who pushed her out of her motorhome.

”One I ain’t fat, ugly or a whore unlike you two don’t even try to make threats to me before I will snapped your neck and three Max will always be my favourite boyfriend not yours you don’t even know him unlike I do ok you haven’t been to any races he went I did so if you want to keep your face just leave before I will rip it off.” Isabella said as she went from her before she turned back around.

“Oh you know what I bet your father will be proud of me if I tell him that you been seeing Max behind your dad back.” She said as Isabella punched her in the face hard and she attacked Isabella yet she kicked her in the stomach before she fell to the ground which Max grabbed Isabella and took her back into her motorhome and she was about to go out of there but Max stopped her and he wasn’t letting her go and her dad came to the motorhome.   
  


“Why is Millie ok the floor? What have you done Isabella?” He asked his daughter who looked at him before Max explained to him what happened and her dad looked at his daughter.

“So you decided to attack her when I literally told you not to hurt her you’re not coming to the next race go pack your stuffs and get the fuck out of here you don’t belong here anymore.” Her dad yelled at her and she looked at him.

”Then Max won’t go to the next race I don’t give a fuck what you think you don’t own me I own myself this is why mum divorced you because you’re so controlling over her and she left your ass and guess what your own daughter me doesn’t want you in her life ever again you don’t deserve to called yourself a father.” Isabella spat venom at her father before he walked out of her motorhome.

”My dad would kill me if I missed the next race.” Max said to her as she looked at him.

”of course you won’t I only said that to shut my dad up why can’t he see that I’m happy with you and your happy with me.” Isabella whispered as he kiss her and she kiss him back in front of her dad.


	2. Getting Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella kissed Max in front of her father who is extremely angry with his daughter for going behind his back and he bans her to go and watch any of Max races but Max sneaks her in and they couldn't care what her father thinks about them.

Her father watched on in anger seeing his daughter who was still kissing Max and she pulled away from Max and her dad grabbed her by the arm as she tried to get of his grip but he fling her down in front of everyone and Max gasped in shocked so did Sebastian and Daniel was about to go by her side but Lewis stopped him yet he didn't care about Lewis and he rushed over to Isabella.

"Are you ok?" Daniel asked her as she shook her head at him and he got her up slowly.

"You're ban from coming to any of Max races or any F1 drivers you're a disgrace to the family." Her father snapped at her as she looked at him.

"You're not my father you're dead to me I don't want nothing to do with you." Isabella snapped back as Max watched on wanting to be there for Isabella but he can't and he was helpless and he waited for everyone to leave and he took his chance and went over to Isabella motorhome as he saw her there on the bed and he laid next to her.

”It’s going to be alright you can sue your dad for this.” Max whispered as she nodded at him and he place a kiss against her head softly and she snuggles into Max as he play with her hair softly and she fell asleep while he was still playing with her hair and she grabbed his shirt knowing she didn’t want to let go of him yet Christian knocked on the door.

”It’s open Christian.” Max said as Christian walked in and he saw Max and Isabella chilling on Isabella bed.

”Did you see what her father did to her?” Max asked him as he looked at him.

”I wasn’t there when it happened.” Christian said to Max who looked at Isabella.

“We kissed in front of her dad and he was angry about it and he grabbed her by the arm and she tried to get out of his grip and he fling her down to the ground like she some rubbish bag in front of everyone and I gasped in shocked so did Sebastian yet Daniel tried to go up to her but Lewis didn’t let him and he went up to her.” Max explained as Christian shook his head at that.

”What did he say to her?” Christian asked him as he told him.

“He said this’You're ban from coming to any of Max races or any F1 drivers you're a disgrace to the family’ and she said this’You're not my father you're dead to me I don't want nothing to do with you’.” Max said as Christian folded his arms.

”Isabella is welcome to watch you race and any other F1 drivers he’s not coming back here I leave you two alone.” Christian said to Max who nodded at him and Max looked at her softly as she flutter her eyes at him and he kisses her nose which she giggles at him.

”I love you so much that I will do anything for you and I will sneak you to races don’t care what your father does to me.” Max muttered as she kisses his lips which he kisses her back knowing she loves him more than anything in the world.

* * *

That Race day

Isabella wasn’t allowed to watch Max or the others F1 drivers because of her so called father and she was at her hotel watching the race and she saw crash which was involved Max and Daniel as Max got hit the worst and she grabbed her phone and her bag as she also picked up her hotel key as well yet she went to the nearest hospital and she saw Christian there.

”What happened?” Isabella asked him as he looked at her.

”Max got a concussion and they’re running some test on him and Daniel is fine but shaken up.” Christian said to her as she nodded at him and she went to the waiting room and she heard the doctor voice as he saw her there.

”Miss Oxford your boyfriend in his ward you may see him now.” Doctor said to her as she went from him and she went to Max ward as she saw him there and went up to him and he looked at her.

”Hey pretty boy.” Isabella whispered as he smiled at her and she kisses him as he kissed her back softly and she pulls away.

”Lay next to me please.” Max whispered as she took her shoes off and lay next to him and he place his arm around her and she rest her head against his chest.

”Max what happened?” Isabella asked him as he explained as she play with his hand softly.

“How long do you have to stay here?” Isabella asked him as he looked at her.   
  
“Just tonight and I leave tomorrow afternoon.” Max said as she looked at him.

”I wish that I was staying here with you.” Isabella whispered as he kissed her nose softly and she giggles at him. 

“I know but the doctors wants to check me over.” Max said as she trace her finger against his chest.

* * *

Later that day,

Isabella was wearing an different outfit and she check out of the hotel she was staying at and she went to the hospital hoping that Max didn’t get discharge and she saw Daniel.

”Hey Daniel how are you?” Isabella asked him as he looked at her and we saw Max there as she smiled at him.

”I’m good he’s couldn’t sleep because he was more excited to get out of here and be next to you.” Daniel said to her and shaking her head at Max and she hugs Max softly who hugs her back.

“I can’t wait to to home and sleep.” Max said to her as she smiled at him and she hold his hand as he kisses her hand softly and she went to Max car and she looked at him.

”Did you need me to drive you home?” Isabella asked him as he looked at her.

“I’m fine to drive.” Max said to her as she nodded at him before he got to the car and she got into the passenger side and he got into his driver seat and she looked at him.   
  
“I think we should go on holiday together just us two no one else.” Isabella suggested as Max turned on the engine but he start to get a headache.

“Actually let me drive Max your not feeling well.” Isabella said as he got out so did she and she went to the driver side but she saw Daniel.

”Let me drive him home.” Daniel said to her and she got out of the car and since it was a two door car and she wouldn’t able to fit in the back and she watched Daniel drove off without her and she walked back to Max house and she arrived there holding her high heels in her hands as she saw Max and Daniel just talking and laughing.   
  
“Someone carry me indoors please.” Isabella whispered as they looked at her before Max went up to her and picked her up.

”You walked it from the hospital to here.” Max said to her as she nodded at him. 

“I wanted to get some fresh air that’s all.” Isabella whispered as he kisses her and she kisses him back as they pulled away and he took her to his room and lay down on the bed.

“Can you massage my feet for me please?” Isabella asked him as he looked at her softly and he grab one of her feet and she use her other feet to rub Max dick and she smirked at him.   
  
“Don’t tease me please.” Max huffed as she pouted at him and he smirked at her and she went up to him and she kisses him as he kisses her back before she undo his shirt and she looked at him.

”Someone must be working out.” Isabella whispered as he took her top off and he saw chest and he unclip her bra as she looked at her chest and he gave them a squeeze as Isabella chew her lip.

”Max don’t tease me like that.” Isabella whispered as he smirked at her before he went to close his door when he heard his dad voice as Isabella put her bra back on and her top is back on and she sorted herself out as she got up from his bed and she went up to Max who looked at her & she kisses his cheek which his dad caught them kissing and he went up to them and they pulled away.

”Max get here.” Jos said to him as he went from her and she went back to Max and she took out her favourite toy and she start to tease herself as she chew her lip and she arch her back and she felt herself about to cum yet she heard Max voice.

”Isabella my dad wants to meet you.” Max said as she finished what she was doing and she place her toy back in her bag and he came in as she lick her finger at him.

”You didn’t do what I think you do without me did you.” Max whispered as she nodded at him and he took her to meet his dad as Jos looked at Isabella and she looked at his dad softly.

”Isabella this is my dad dad this is Isabella.” Max said to them as Isabella play with her hair and Jos smiled at her which she smiled back at him as he went from us and Max pulls her towards him and she undo his shirt.

”Max I think we should get back together again I missed having you around me.” Isabella whispered as he looked at her.

”I miss having you around me.” Max said to her as she kissed him which he kissed her back and he took her back to his room and he locked his bedroom and she felt his arms around her.

”I think it’s just us two now.” Max whispered as she lean back into him.

”I love you I wish my dad just get of my back if I want to date you I will I don’t need him to tell me what to do.” Isabella huffed as Max kisses her neck as she giggles at him as she heard her phone rang which was her dad but she didn’t bother answer it and he FaceTime Isabella which she answered it.

”Are you serious? Get your ass out of his house now.” Her father said to her as she kisses Max which he kisses her back before pulling away from him.

”I’m not your little girl anymore I don’t need you be on my back you don’t have to control over me I am older enough to have a boyfriend just let me be myself if you got a problem with that well you have to deal with it.” Isabella said to him as he looked at her.

”Is that how you really felt? I’m sorry for being a strict father to you I only want what best for you but I can see that you’re clearly happy with Max you both have my blessing and I will see you at home.” Her father said as he hung up on her and Isabella looked at Max confused.

* * *

A week later 

Isabella was back at the RedBull paddock wearing her RedBull shirt as she saw Max and Alex talking about the race as she tapped on the door causing Max and Alex to jumped up looked at her as she giggles at them and Christian saw Isabella there.

”Welcome back to the team Isabella your father told me about you & Max and it wasn’t the same when you and him weren’t together but I’m glad that your here.” Christian said to her as she nodded at him and she went up to Max and hugged him.

”Hi beautiful.” Max whispered as she looked at him.

”I got good news to tell you and that is my older sister is having a baby and I get to be an auntie.” Isabella said in delightful and Max wasn’t too thrilled about the news and Isabella notice it and she understand about it.

“I understand that you’re not happy about it but be happy for me that’s all I’m asking.” Isabella pleaded as he went from her and she went after him and she grabbed his hand but he let go of her. 

“I really don’t care about this I want to finished the race than I will talk to you.” Max snapped at her as she looked at him. 

“You know what I regret coming back here to see your face and I also regret getting back with you.” Isabella snapped before walking away from him and he sighed angrily as he went after her.

”Isabella wait I didn’t mean to snap at you please stop I love you more than anything I would rather it was be you having a baby and not your sister.” Max said to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You want a family now or after the season because you do realise it’s takes nine months for a baby to grow and me wearing a hoodie to hide the bump.” Isabella said as he looked at her.  
  
“Now.” Max said as she looked at him confused.

“Are you serious? Are you out of your mind? You’re twenty three year old and I’m twenty four year old we should be thinking about our career not thinking about having a family but I will keep that in my mind.” Isabella said to him as he grinned at us and Isabella heard Sebastian and Lewis voice.

”What are you two doing?” Sebastian asked them as Isabella looked at them.

“It’s a top secret mission plus you’re both not part of RedBull convo you can please exit either side of here enjoy your race.” Isabella said to them as Lewis went up to them and he saw something in Isabella pocket which he took from her as she went after him.

“LEWIS give it back I mean it you don’t want to touch pee.” Isabella said as he throw it back to her which she caught it and place it in her hoodie as Max looked at her.

”Are you ok?” Max asked her as she nodded at him. 

“Me and Max are back together.” Isabella said to them as they both laughed at them.

”So fucking ungrateful watch when you get on the podium I won’t be celebrating with you because you’re the worst people I ever met I hate you two I really do fuck you and fuck off.” Isabella said to them as she walked off and Max went after her leaving Sebastian and Lewis in shocked as they knew that Isabella was happy when she was with Max and now she got back with him.

* * *

Over at Isabella house

Isabella was in her bedroom checking herself in the mirror and she check her belly and she felt arms around her body which was Max and she didn’t want to tell anyone that she is indeed pregnant with Max first child and she was happy that she was having a mini Max in her belly but she was thinking about her and Max future as she sighed softly which Max looked at her.

"What's wrong princess?" Max asked her as she looked at him.

"Nothing Max." Isabella said as he kisses her cheek softly and he place his hand on her belly.

”Have you got an RedBull hoodie that I can wear when you’re racing?” Isabella asked him as he nodded at her and she smiled softly at him and she went from him yet he kisses her neck softly which she giggles at him which he kisses her as she kisses him back before she pulled away from him as she went from him and she found a bin and she threw up in it and she carried on throwing up as she finished vomiting and she looked at Max softly.

“I think we should go to the doctors to confirmed that I am officially having your baby.” Isabella whispered as he smiled at her softly but they went to front door as she heard the front door rang seeing it was Lewis and Sebastian.

”Why can’t they just leave me alone?” Isabella asked herself before Max open the door and Lewis looked at Isabella.

”When was you going to tell us that you’re having a baby with Max?” Lewis asked her as Sebastian folded his arms at her.

”Never ok you’re not going to tell me to get rid off it.” Isabella said to them as Sebastian looked at Isabella. 

“You’re only twenty four year old you got your whole life ahead of you.” Sebastian argued as she folded her arms at him.

”You’re not my dad I can do what I want it’s my body my choice you can’t force me.” Isabella argued back before she went to her room as Max looked at them.

”Are you going to stick by herself and be there for her and your child or are you going to focused on your career?” Lewis asked Max who sighed softly.

”I want to be there for her and still do racing.” Max said to them as Lewis went up to him.

”Do you want to wake up and change your baby nappy in the middle of the night?” Lewis asked him as Sebastian looked at him.

”Try waking up in the middle of the night when they’re wake up crying for you attentions.” Sebastian said as Lewis nodded at him before Isabella was about to come out of her bedroom as she didn’t know the floor was wet and she didn’t have anything in her hand while she went up her room and she slip on the water and fell to the ground hard and they heard a whimpered sound which they went find Isabella on the floor in pain.

”Shit Isabella Sebastian phone the ambulance now.” Lewis said to him as he tried to make her stay calm.

”It’s hurts Max.” Isabella whimpered as he calmed her down.

”It’s going to be alright ok Sebastian is going to phone the ambulance.” Max whispered as she nodded at him before her father came in.

”What the hell happened?” Her father asked her as Lewis looked at her dad.

”She fell over and she landed on her right side and I’m trying to calm her down.” Lewis said softly and her dad looked at his daughter.

“They’re coming Isabella.” Sebastian said softly as he was wondering how did it happen and ambulance came and they put her on the stretcher.   
  
“I want Max with me dad can you tell mum I’m in the hospital please?” Isabella asked him as he nodded at his daughter softly sighing softly. 


	3. Baby News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella found out that she is pregnant with Max baby but she hasn’t told Sebastian or Lewis about it. She is currently in hospital after slipping on wet floor of her house.

Isabella was in the surgery relocation her ankle back into place & she was under the general anaesthesia and she was dreaming about her family with Max.

_walking along the beach holding Max hand and seeing their two beautiful kids laughing and giggling along the sea and she stood watching her kids before she looked at Max who was on his knee and he took out an engagement ring and he looked at her._

_”Will you do the honours and be my beautiful wife?” Max asked her as she nodded at him._

_”Yes Max.” Isabella said to him as they shared a kissed which they heard their kiss voice._

Isabella heard her doctor talking to her dad about her surgery and she wanted to wake up which she did groggily.

”Hi sweetheart.” Her dad said softly and she looked at him.

”I had a sweetest dream with Max dad we had two beautiful kids and he popped the question to me well it was a dream wasn’t it dad.” Isabella said groggily who looked at her.

”Of course it’s a dream you have a whole future to planned out then anyway you have to stay here for couple of days before they will release you.” Her dad explained to her as she nodded at him and he went out of the room before Max came in and he looked at her softly.

”So any broken bones expect for your broken ankle.” Max said to her as she looked at her right wrist.

”I sprained it.” Isabella said as he kissed her hand softly which Sebastian was by the door so was Lewis and they came in.

“How are you now?” Sebastian asked her as she looked at him.

”I’m in the clouds what about you?” Isabella asked Sebastian which Lewis laughed at her comment.

“She still under the general anaesthesia.” Max said to them as Lewis looked at her.

”Well you better come back to the paddock and tell everyone about the news.” Lewis said to her as her dad walked in.

”What news?” Her dad asked her as she looked at him.

”You’re going to be a grandfather.” Isabella said without looking at him and he looked at his daughter. 

“Bella that’s amazing news who’s the dad? It’s not these two that would be awkward.” Her said to Isabella who shook her head at him.

”It’s Max dad.” Isabella said quietly who looked at Max before he went up to Max.

”You better treat my daughter and my grandchild with respect or I will kill you.” Her father warned him before he went up to his daughter.

”Can’t wait to meet my grandchild you’re going to be an amazing mother to your child which your mother was here to hear the news.” Her father said softly as Isabella felt a tear rolled down her cheek before he walked away from her. 

* * *

Isabella was officially out of the hospital as Max watched her in frustrated as she try to use the crutches that the hospital gave her and he went up to her as he helped her to the car and he looked at her.

”Once your ankle is heal and strong enough we can walk along along the beach.” Max whispered as she looked at him.

”Sound like a good idea baby.” Isabella whispered as he place his hand on her belly knowing that mini Verstappen is growing inside of her and she smiled at the thought of her being a mum and she pulled out her phone seeing a picture of her and her mum when she was a child sighing softly.

”Wish you was here mum wish you could hear the news.” Isabella whispered as Max noticed that she was crying for her as he wipe a tear from her face and he helped her in the passenger side as she looked at her belly.   
  
“Can’t wait for you to be an F1 driver just like your daddy.” Isabella whispered which Max smiled at her softly knowing he was excited but nervous at the same time fearing that he wouldn’t do a job for her or their baby.

“We could go to baby classes they could teach us how to become parents instead of going to Sebastian since he’s a dad of three.” Isabella suggested as he nodded at her.

“I’m expecting you to be cranky throughout the pregnancy.” Max joked which she giggles at him.

“My mum wasn’t cranky with me she was actually calm and excited to be a mum it was my dad who start to act crazy whenever I start to kick my mum in the belly.” Isabella explained as he took us home and Isabella couldn’t wait to hold her and Max baby soon and he arrived home which he saw his dad there as she looked down at her lap.

"What happened Max?" Jos asked his son who explained what happened and he looked at her softly.

"She can stay here I will speak to her dad." Jos said as he went inside and Max looked at her softly as she looked at him.

"Did I ruined my future by having a baby?" Isabella asked him as he open the door for her and he took her to him room as he place her on his bed which he lay next to her.

"You haven't beautiful I'm going to be there for you no matter what." Max said as he place his hand on her belly softly which she giggles at him knowing that they're excited to meet their child.

* * *

Three months later

Isabella was actually showing and she cover her belly with Max hoodie that she borrowed and she didn’t want anyone to find out about it, she heard her phone rang and it was her mother who she hadn’t seen her. 

“Hi sweetheart your father told me that you’re having a baby you’re going to be amazing mother with your future child I am sorry that I can’t be there to support you but if you need me I will come down and be by your side.” Her mother said as she saw her dad there but he took her phone from her.

“Maria now it’s not the time.” Her father said to her before hang up on her and she took her phone back. 

“Dad I don’t want anyone to know about it only you and Max dad Jos that’s it.” Isabella pleaded as he nodded at her softly.

”I will do anything for my princess and my grandchild but you haven’t ruined your future you can still do what you want I will take care of your and Max baby so will Jos you know that I love you you’re my daughter.” Her father said to her as she giggles at him and she went to Red Bull paddocks as she saw Max there with Daniel as they went up to her and Max wrapped his arms around her.

“Max baby.” Isabella whispered as he saw her bump and he went to his motorhome as she laid on the bed which Max rest his hand on her belly as he felt their baby kick. 

“Can you rubbed my feet please?” Isabella asked him as he nodded at her and he rubbed her feet and she tease him again as he looked at her yet he place a kissed on her belly and he place his hand on her bump feeling a small kick.

“Baby Verstappen is saying hello.” Isabella whispered as Max rest his head on the pillow and he was thinking about his future with Isabella and their unborn child.

_Max was by the altar with his parents and Daniel as his best man before everyone stood up hearing the Here Comes The Bride being played out on the piano, Max chew his lip which Daniel looked over at him._

_" She beautiful in her dress." Daniel whispered to Max who looked at her as she walked up to him smiling at him softly._

_"Wow you look amazing." Max whispered as she giggles at him and they both looked at the vicar before they heard the door open and closed.  
_

_“This is getting annoying who keeps coming in late.” Sebastian huffed which Lewis slap his head as he looked at him._

_”Ow that hurts.” Sebastian huffed as Lewis rolled his eyes at Sebastian who folded his arms at him._  
  
“Max if we do get married do you want the wedding to be in your hometown or somewhere really special?" Isabella asked him as he looked at her softly.

"Probably in Belgium but what about our honeymoon?" Max asked her as she didn't think about it as she looked at him.

"Maybe after our baby is born we could go to Bora Bora for our honeymoon." Isabella said as he nodded at her and he kisses her cheek softly knowing he would be there for her.

* * *

Later That day

Isabella was holding Max hand as she was covering her belly by wearing her hoodie knowing she was ready to find out what she is having and she looked at Max softly.   
  
“Imagine I’m having a boy a mini Max Verstappen he could take over your job in the future.” Isabella whispered as he chuckles at her and they walked into the doctors and she felt a kick.

“Baby can I just sit down?” Isabella asked him as he nodded at her and she sat down as she rubbed her belly knowing she already book to see her nurse and she felt his hand on her bump grinned softly.

“Can’t wait to meet you.” Max whispered as baby kicked her and she looked at him.

”Miss Oxford.” Nurse Jackie said her name which she got up along with Max and they went to her office as she laid on the bed but Max took her hoodie off and she place a cold gel on her belly and she looked at the screen.

“Your baby is doing great heartbeat is strong and do you guys want to know the sex of your baby?” Nurse Jackie asked us as Isabella nodded at her so did Max which she smiled at them. 

“Congratulations it’s a baby girl.” Nurse Jackie said to them as she gently wipe the gel of her belly which Max was excited to his daughter and she place her hoodie back on and Nurse Jackie printed the pictures for them both which they’re excited. 


	4. It’s A Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella and Max found out that Isabella is having a baby girl and they can’t wait to tell the others about it.

Isabella was over the moon to found out that she is having a baby girl and she can’t wait to tell the others about the news and Max was chilling on the bed as she looked at her bump.

“Are you excited to tell them about the news?” Isabella asked him as he nodded and she climbed on the bed but her bump was in the way of them and Max looked at her bump softly.

“Can’t believe we created a child together our first child.” Max whispered as she giggles at him and his dad walked in with her dad as they both were eager to find out.

“You’re both having a granddaughter we are having a baby girl.” Isabella said to them as they both looked at her.

”Are you serious Bella? Sweetheart that’s amazing news and congratulations Max.” Her dad said to him as Max shook his hand knowing he would be a great dad to his daughter as Jos smiled at them softly wondering if their daughter would be following in Max footstep to be an F1 or following in Isabella to be a vlogger.

* * *

A week later 

Isabella was sitting on Max chair and she was rubbing her belly knowing she is fourteen weeks pregnant with her first child and she couldn’t wait to meet her daughter as she was on her phone buying baby stuffs which she heard her phone rang as it was her mum and she picks up.

”Hey mum.” Isabella said to her as she really want her mum to be here for her sake.

“Did you find out what you’re having or it’s a secret?” Maria asked her as she looked at her bump.

“I’m having a baby girl mum I really want you be there for me I don’t get it why dad is stopping you from seeing me you’re my mum it’s takes two to be a parent.” Isabella whispered as her dad watched on while she was on the phone to her mother.

”I would love to be there for you but what if me and your dad start to argue and cause you to lose your first child that’s going be my fault and your father fault as well I will see you once you have your beautiful child Isabella you will do a better job as a mum than I could ever did I love you princess." Maria said to her before hanging up as Isabella felt a tear rolled down her cheek which her dad walked in looked at his daughter.

"Mum really wants to see me but she afraid that you both going to start arguing in front of me and cause me to lose my first child." Isabella said as he went up to her and sat next to her.

"I promise that I won't argue with her in front of you I want you to have a peaceful pregnancy I see Max wants to you." Her dad said to her as she looks over to him and he helps her up as they went up to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and they walked out seeing Daniel, Lewis, Sebastian, Alex and the others as she hold Max hand.

"We got news to tell you and I'm pregnant and it's a baby girl you never know she might want to drive a red bull car one day or Mercedes instead but I'm having a girl." Isabella said to them as they all hugged Max as she chew her lips knowing she was happy to have a daughter but she would like to have a son so he could follow into his father footsteps one day but as long as the baby is healthy that's all matters.

"Any names for her yet. “Lewis said as she shook her head which Max looked at her.

"Not yet but you will be the first oh Daniel Max got something he like to tell you." Isabella said nudging Max who looked at Daniel.

"Do you want to be godfather to my and Isabella baby?" Max asked Daniel who looked at him.

"Yeah of course I be the godfather." Daniel said to him as they both hugged as Isabella looked at them before looking at Sebastian and Lewis as she went up to them.

"She going to need to two coolest uncles in the world." Isabella said to them as they both smiled at her.

"Yeah me and Sebastian would do a good job for her." Lewis said to her as she giggles at him and Max wrapped his arms around her waist knowing that they couldn't wait to meet their daughter and she lean back into Max and daydream about their future together.

* * *

It was the German Grand Prix 2019 and Isabella was in the Red Bull Garage as she wearing her hoodie to cover her baby bump which was very noticeable and she couldn't wait to meet her and Max daughter soon yet she went on her Instagram knowing she saw a post where trolls was making fun about her and she response to it by saying that people needs to find proper jobs where they don't sit behind the screen and making vile posts about her and she reported the post to Instagram which got it deleted and deleted the account as well, sighing softly yet Christian heard her sigh and walked over to her.

"What happened?" Christian asked her as she explained to him about the post which he hug her softly.

"Don't let anyone get to you ok you're the most amazing person in the world they're jealous that you're having a family with Max and they ain't." Christian said to her as Max came in with Alex and they went up to her before Christian went from them so did Alex and Max rest his hand on her belly softly.

"Hey beautiful what happened?" Max asked her as she explained and he looked at her softly.

"Don't let them get to you ok you're my world and I won't let anyone take that away from me." Max said to her as she giggles at him before she rest her head against his shoulder and wanted to be in Max arms but she can't as he has to get racing and she kiss his lips which he kiss her back and he also kisses her bump for good luck as he went from her and she went to find Sebastian who was getting ready for the race.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked her as she looked at him softly.

"Just wishing you a good luck because you deserve it." Isabella said to him as he chuckles at her and she rubbed her belly softly.

"Oh baby Verstappen says good luck to you." Isabella added as he smiled at her before she went back to the Red Bull Garage as she picked up the radio headphone which was on as she smiled at the screen seeing Max there as she couldn't wait to hug him because she lovs everything about him, seeing him picking up the win which she smiled softly taking her headphones off before waiting for him to come back and she went on her Instagram seeing hates about her as she decided to let her friends and family that deactivated her Instagram until she is ready to come back because all the hates was getting to her as she doesn't want to get stress and lose her baby and she deactivated her account as she went to Max motorhome as she lay on his bed as she felt tears running down her cheek which Max walked in seeing Isabella on the bed crying which he went over to her placing her in his arms.

"T-they still making vile posts about me and I don't know what to do Max." Isabella cried as he play with her hair softly yet Daniel was by the door so was Lewis and Sebastian as they knew how much this really affects Isabella as Lewis went on his Instagram to find her page but he couldn't find it neither could Daniel.

"Max check your Instagram." Daniel yelled at him as he went on his Instagram as he couldn't find Isabella Instagram and she was asleep.

"Do you think it's the trolls on the Instagram just being a vile things just bullying her into deactivated her account?" Lewis asked him as Max nodded at Lewis who decided to do a livestream with Daniel, Sebastian and Max in the background.

_'Hi guys its Lewis here with Sebastian, Daniel and Max we want you guys not to troll Max girlfriend it does affect her as she has deactivated her Instagram." Lewis said as Daniel took over from Lewis._

_"Isabella is the sweetest person you could ever meet she wouldn't hurt anyone she is the gently teddybear hurt her you guys have hurt her. “Daniel said to the fans as he saw the comments coming through which Sebastian took over as he saw a horrible comment about Isabella._

_"Right whoever you are that is the most disgust comment I ever see you don't make a sick twisted comment on her or her and Max childlike that I hope it comes back and bites you in the butt Isabella is an angel for you to comment about her appearance you trolls are jealous she is dating Max and not you." Sebastian snapped which Lewis and Daniel knew he means everything he said about Bella and Max was the last person to come on._

_"Bella is my world I don't need anyone telling that I'm ruining my future My daughter got two amazing grandfathers my dad and Isabella dad ok if you got a problem with that well just deal with it I couldn't give a fuck what your haters thinks about." Max snapped as Lewis fans was shocked that Trolls was being horrible._

**_"Hi Lewis, tell Isabella that she is the most amazing and she deserve the world."_ ** _Fan said to Lewis who smiled softly and they saw Isabella there looking at them softly._

_"What are you guys doing?" Isabella asked them as Lewis looked at her softly._

_"We are standing up for you because we don't like it when trolls bullying you and making vile posts about you." Lewis said as she chewed her lip at them._

_"This is why I'm having four amazing guys in my life thank you." Isabella thanked them as she is grateful to have them in her life._

* * *

Isabella was on her bed trying to order a crib for the nursery as she was thinking about something when she heard her phone ring didn't see who called her as she looked at the screen.

"Hello this is Isabella who this?" Isabella asked the person as she carried scearching for things for her and Max baby girl.

 _"I'm looking for Mr. Verstappen jr." Person said to her_ as she looked at the laptop.

"Well I don't know who this is and what do you need him for?" Isabella asked the person as she was about to hung up on the person shaking her head.

 _"If you don't know where Mr. Verstappen well we might robbed the house." Person said to her_ as she heard the front door open as she got of the bed grabbed her baseball bat and she walked behind them.

"Do you think she fall for it?" Daniel asked them as she whacked the bat against Daniel in the side which he groaned in pain.

"Daniel what are you doing?" Isabella asked him as he sat up holding his side.

"Fucking hell Isabella thats going to bruise."Daniel winched in pain as she looked at him.

"You was going to robbed the house." Isabella said to him as he looked at her.

"You got it wrong Bella." Daniel said to her as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"It looks like it pranking on me I'm pregnant do you know what happened if that actually happen? Do you want me to lose Max baby?" Isabella asked Daniel as he didn't think about it and he saw Max there with Lewis and Sebastian who saw Daniel on the floor as she place an icepack against his side.

"Sorry for hitting you in the side." Isabella apologise as Daniel notice that she was about to cry and feeling guilty for hitting him which Max went up to Isabella calming her down.

"It's ok princess we didn't mean to scared you ok how is she?" Max asked Isabella who looked at him.

"She's doing fine don't ever do that again to me Max." Isabella said as he looked at her sheepishly and she shook her head at him before walked back to her bedroom but she felt a cramp as she whimpered in pain as Max rushed towards her.

"Do you need to go to the hospital to be safe and sound?" Max asked her as she nodded at him.

"Yeah it could be just false alarm you never know." Isabella said to him as he rubbed her belly softly and he grabbed the baby bag as Isabella grabbed her favourite teddybear which was a redbull teddybear as Christian gave it to her.


	5. New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella has her baby early at 22 weeks and she fears that her daughter won't get stronger.

Isabella was in the Hospital bed while Max was next to her holding her hand knowing that he was there for her and he looked at her.

”I was scared that something was going to happen to her.” Isabella whispered as Max looked at her softly. 

“I’m glad we came here.” Max whispered back as Nurse Jackie came in seeing Isabella there with Max.

“She’s doing fine you’re on bed rest until your next appointment do not let her out of bed Max." Nurse Jackie informed him as he nodded at her and Isabella looked at her belly softly and Max rest his hand on her belly knowing his daughter was fine and Isabella older sister walked in seeing Max there.

"Dad just told me is everything alright?" Chloe asked her as Isabella nodded at her.

"She's doing fine just scared me that all." Isabella said as Max grabbed Isabella hand but Chloe slapped his hand from her.

"Don't trust him he's going to be like his father a woman beater anyway you're staying with me instead of staying with him." Chloe said as she walked away from them as Isabella sighed angrily.

"She has no right to bring up your father past Max you're going to be amazing dad to our daughter beside she won't be involved with the pregnancy at all." Isabella said as Max looked down at his phone before calling his dad wondering if Chloe said what she said about Max and he walked out while on the phone to his dad and Chloe came in with a smile.

"You can wipe that smile of your face Chloe you have no rights to talk about Jos like that you don't know him and you don't know his past ok I won't be staying at your house because of what you said about him and you won't be involved with my pregnancy." Isabella said to her as Chloe looked at her.

"I'm your sister I should be there for you not Max don't care about him." Chloe snapped at her as Isabella looked at her.

"I care about him he's the father to my unborn daughter if you don't like it you know where the door is." Isabella snapped at her sister who stood there in shocked as Max walks back inside.

"You know what I HATE YOU OK YOU'RE THE MOST STUPID SISTER THAT I EVER GOT IN MY LIFE YOU'RE THE REASON MUM ISN'T COMING BACK." Chloe snapped at Isabella who broke down in tears as she walked out of the room causing Max to go up to Isabella who felt something leaking.

"Max go get Nurse Jackie please."Isabella whispered as he went to find Nurse Jackie as she saw him coming up to her.

"Isabella." Max said freaking out and they went back to Isabella room as she looked at her.

"You need to push now Bella." Nurse Jackie said to her who was confused as couple of staffs was in the room and Isabella looked at Max as he hold her hand softly and Nurse Jackie looked at Isabella who watch them take her baby away from her.

"She is being taken to NICU becuase she is born premature where staffs will look after her I know you're scared I been in your shoe three times I know how scary it can be but do you know what cause this?" Nurse Jackie asked her as she nodded at her.

"My older sister shouted at me." Isabella whispered as Max place a kiss against her head softly.

* * *

That morning

Isabella was asleep while Max was on the phone text when isabella dad walked in so did Max dad as they heard her waking up and Max looked at her.

"Hey you can't be moving princess." Max whispered as she looked at him before she saw her dad there.

"Dad Chloe came here yesterday and she screamed at me and she cause me to have my daughter early as she is in the NICU."Isabella mumbled as her dad went up to her.

"Look at me sweetheart you're the most amazing daughter I could ever raise your daughter needs you and Max more than anything you leave Chloe to me ok and you focus on yourself and on your daughter she needs a mother like you in her life." Her dad said as Isabella smiles softly and Jos looked at his son as Isabella nodded at Max who looked at him.

"Chloe said that I'm just like you a woman beater."Max said to him as Jos looked at his son softly and Isabella looked down at her lap wishing Chloe all the bad things happen to her.

"Don't listen to her she nothing to me ok you're my son." Jos said to him as her dad looked at her.

"Chloe won't be staying with me anymore she can stay where she is cancelled her credit card." Her dad said to Isabella who nodded at him which Isabella saw Sebastian, Lewis and Daniel as they saw her dad and Max dad as well yet they went from us and Isabella chew her lip to stop her from crying which Sebastian went up to her and hugged her gently and softly.

"All four of us are going to be there for you she's going to be strong just like her mother." Sebastian whispered as Isabella cries into him which Max looked at Lewis.

"Her sister came and told her 'Don't trust him he's going to be like his father a woman beater' while I was sitting there." Max said to Lewis who was disgusted with Isabella older sister.

"No one in my family likes her so it doesn't bother me but what she said to Max that does bother me because Max is one of the most sweetest guys you could ever met." Isabella mumbled into Sebastian arms as they all laughed at her.

* * *

Later that afternoon

Isabella looked at her daughter who was wired up as she wanted to hold her but she was scared that she was going to hurt her and Nurse Lily saw Isabella looking at her.

"Do you want to hold her?" Nurse Lily asked her as she nodded at her softly and she went to sit down as Nurse Lily place her daughter in her arms and she looked at her daughter and she study her daugter softly.

"Hi princess.” Isabella whispered as she looked at her softly her soft blue eyes which she remind her of Max.

“Daddy will come and visit you don’t worry princess.” Isabella whispered as she looked at her softlywhile nurse Lily saw Max by the door which she let him in yet she smiled at her.

"I guess pretty girl wants her daddy now." Isabella cooed at her as she hands her to Max who hold her in his arms and he looked at her softly.

"Look how tiny you're really want to take you home but I can't." Max whispered softly as she looked at him and Isabella rest her head against his shoulder.

"Can't believe we created her." Isabella whispered as Max looked at her softly and she looked at him before she kiss his lips softly which he kisses her back before he pulls away from her.

* * *

Five weeks later

Isabella was in the room seeing that her daughter Saskia who was getting ready to go home as she went up to her and she was kicking her legs at Isabella.

"I see someone is excited to go home with mummy aren't you boo."Isabella cooed at her as she cooed back at her and she decided to change her nappy and put on a new babygo on and she put on new outfit which she cooed at Isabella softly and Nurse Lily saw us there.

"Are you excited to go home?" Nurse Lily whispered as Saskia tries to smiles and they both smiled at her as Isabella looked at Nursey Lily.

"I got you and the staffs something for all your help with Saskia it's by the seat." Isabella said as she gently pick Saskia up and she kisses her cheek softly and nurse Lily looked at the gifts and she smiled at her softly. 

“You’re a sweetheart thank you so much.” Nurse Lily said to her as she went from her and Isabella phone her dad who picked up. 

“Hey dad I’m ready to be picked up I will let Max know that I’m coming home.” Isabella said to him as he will be there soon and she hang up on him and she phone Max who phone went to the answer machine and Isabella left a machine.

”Hey Max Saskia is ready to leave hospital I was wondering if you’re going to be at home because my dad is picking me and Saskia up from the hospital call me back Max bye.” Isabella said hanging up on him and Saskia looked at her softly as she start to cry for him and she start to sing to her which she saw her dad there.

“Hi sweetheart hello my Angel Isabella she is an adorable got through to Max.” Her dad said as she shook her head at him.

“Don’t want to do this without him it’s takes two to be a parent.” Isabella whispered as Saskia looked at her mother softly.

* * *

Later that day 

Isabella was holding her daughter in her arm while she was trying to phone Max but yet again his phone was switch off and she phone Daniel to see if he heard from him and he picked up.

“Hey Daniel um have you heard from Max lately?” Isabella asked him as she looked at her daughter softly.

”No why?” Daniel asked her as she explained to him and he heard a voice and Isabella looked at Max who was tired.   
  
“Don’t worry Daniel he’s here I will invited you over to see baby Saskia.” Isabella said to Daniel who couldn’t wait to meet her.

”Take care Bella.” Daniel said to her as they both hang up and Isabella looked at Max who saw his daughter in Isabella arms and she saw a mark on Max neck and she raised her eyebrow at him.

”What that on your neck?” Isabella asked him as he looked at her funny.

”There’s nothin on that don’t know.” Max said trying to get out of it and she got up holding her daughter which he followed after her.

”I came out of the hospital with our daughter you don’t even bother calling me back I don’t even know what’s going on with you I thought that you was excited that your daughter was coming home today but no Max was busy.” Isabella snapped at him before she went to her room placing Saskia down in her crib didn’t even bother putting the blanket over her as I grabbed my phone seeing bunch of text from my best friend Ava that read.   
  


_**“Max was seen dancing & flirting with Chloe at the nightclub and he was seen leaving her house at seven in the morning while Isabella was at hospital with their daughter.”** _

Isabella was upset that Max would hurt her and she refused to talked to him and she doesn’t want him near her or their daughter as she thought he was the one for her but she guess wrong and she turned off her phone and ignore the day. 


	6. Break up again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella found out that Max cheated on her while she was at the hospital with their daughter and she calls it quits between them.

Isabella was in the garden of her house and baby Saskia was on her lap playing with her fingers and she heard her phone rang which was Max but Isabella hung up on him and she ignored him as Leigh was staying over at Isabella house heard the front door which was Max.

“Are you serious Isabella hanging up on me?” Max asked her as she looked at Saskia who was blowing bubbles with her spits which Isabella wipe her mouth softly. 

“So did you sleep with my so called sister Chloe while I was at hospital getting our daughter ready to go home?” Isabella asked him as he looked at her.

”No your sister is trying to make up a lie so you can break up with me I wouldn’t cheat on you I love you more than anything in the world you and Saskia are my world.” Max pleaded as Isabella felt a tear rolled down her cheek.

”I seen the pictures of you and Chloe flirting and dancing together at a nightclub.” Isabella said as Isabella place Saskia down in her crib and he went up to her as she shook her head at him.

“Just admit that you did slept with her and get out of my house.” Isabella snapped at him as he looked at her before walking away from her.

“So you did then you know what it’s over don’t come back to us anymore.” Isabella snapped before she closed the door behind her as she broke down in tears and Leigh went up to Saskia who was asleep yet she saw Isabella crying and she went up to her and place her in her arms and they were thinking about something and Isabella heard Saskia cries when Leigh dealt with her while Isabella tried to not think about Max and his smile.

* * *

Over at Max house

Max was in his room on his bed thinking about the fight he just had with Isabella and he heard his dad walked in seeing him there.

”Max how comes your not at Isabella house?” Jos asked him as Max huffed at the Isabella name which he went up to his son.

“We broke up because her sister made a lie about me saying that I slept with Chloe and now I won’t able to see Saskia.” Max said as he saw a picture of his daughter in his arms and he was missing his daughter.

“You will be back with her in no time because there isn’t anyone like her to be your girlfriend try to work it out for your daughter sake she needs both of her parents for her sake.” Jos said as he went from his son and he got up from his bed and went over to Isabella house which he knocked on the door as she answered the door holding Saskia in her arms as she smiling at him.

“She needs to have two parents in her life we can put all our drama stuff behind us and focus on her.” Max said to Isabella who looked at him before hand Saskia to him as he smiles at her as she babbled at him and he nodded at her.

“Did you missed me?” Max asked her as she cries for him and rocked her gently.

“I missed you more you’re my princess and I can’t wait to show you to the guys especially your godfather Daniel.” Max whispered as she whimpered and he kissed her head gently and the front door rang which he answered and it was Chloe.

“Um this is awkward.” Max said as he walked away from her and he saw Isabella there annoyed that her so called sister turned up.

“This is awkward right now I'm going to be in the living room with Saskia.” Max said as she nodded at him and Chloe looked at her sister.

"I don't even want to look at you ok you're the worst sister on the planet sleeping with my boyfriend who happened to be my ex and father to my daughter how would you like it if I flirted with your boyfriend?" Isabella asked her as she looked at her before she slapped her face hard.

"What the fuck was the for?" Isabella asked her as she looked at her.

"Because you're a dirty little slut you cheated on Max with George behind his back." Chloe said as Isabella laughed at her before punching her and kicked her in the stomach hard.

"You've been jealous of me from the start haven't you Chloe likes to make lies about things." Isabella snapped as Chloe looked at Isabella who looked at her and Chloe grabbed Isabella hair as she winched in pain yet she elbow Chloe in the throat as she let go of Isabella and she grabbed her as she opened the door and fling her out of her house and Max was laying on the sofa with Saskia on his chest as he was play with her hair softly and Isabella looked at Max softly and she went over to them.

* * *

A week later 

Isabella is only talking to Max for their daughter sake and she went to the paddock as she saw Lewis who went over to her as Saskia was awake and she took her out of the pram as Lewis pushed the pram towards the RedBull paddock and she saw Max there as he went up to her and he took Saskia from Isabella and she watch him with her as Lewis wasn’t sure what was going on.

“What happened between you and Max?” Lewis asked her as she looked at Max and he was kisses Saskia cheek softly. 

“We broke up because he slept with my so called sister.” Isabella whispered as he looked at her before Max went up to her.

“Does she need a nappy change Max?” Isabella asked him as he nodded at her and she place Saskia baby bag over his shoulder as Saskia cooed at him.   
  
“Yes daddy is going to change you nappy.” Isabella cooed back at her and she start to whimpered and Max looked at her softly and Sebastian went after Max knowing it was his first time changing Saskia nappy and Isabella looked at her phone seeing a missed called from her sister yet she blocked her number for good and she didn’t want nothing to do with her and she heard a voice.

“Is it the little miss Angel always bring sunshine?” Romain asked her as she turned around to face him as he hugs her as she hugs him back. 

“Hey Romain how are you?” Isabella asked him as they chatted for some time before Max brought Saskia over to Isabella as she took her from Max which she smiled at him before she looked at her princess.

“Hello cutie.” Romain said as she cooed at him and Isabella smiled at her softly and Saskia was getting restless and Isabella need to feed her and she went to the women toilet as she breastfed Saskia who was drinking her milk as she was thinking about Max and she finished feeding Saskia as she place boob back in her bra and she gently rubbed Saskia back as she burp as Isabella giggles at her.   
  
“Shall we see uncle Sebastian?” Isabella cooed as she open the door and Isabella took her to see her uncle Sebastian as he saw Isabella and Saskia and he took her from Isabella as he play with her fingers and Max watched on yet Daniel looked at Max.

“Sebastian is like an older brother from another mister to her after her brother took his own life last year and he was her rock before that and Sebastian told her brother that he will be there for her.” Daniel explained as Isabella rest her head on Sebastian shoulder softly.

“How is Hanna and kids?” Isabella asked him as he looked at her softly.

“They’re doing great.” Sebastian said to Isabella and she looked at Saskia who was asleep in his arms softly. 


End file.
